Dodging Dynamite
by Plug-in-Frog
Summary: “Meet the Marauders... Brothers, Pranksters, Animagi... Spies?” “Right... Potter, now I know for sure that its definitely not brains filling that overly large head of yours” “Who asked you Evans?” AU J/L


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything your recognise, if I did I would most likely be very very rich.**

**

* * *

**

Jack Summers was having a perfectly normal day. He had arrived at work at approximately 9 am and had returned home at 5 pm to his smiling wife and rambunctious son. Then after dinner he had decided to enjoy this rather bright day by weeding the front lawn, however, this is where his perfectly normal day took its turn. Jack was pulling on a particularly stubborn weed that seemed to have fastened itself to the ground with steel roots, when a sight across the road caught his attention. He wiped his brow and stood to observe this odd scene. An elderly man was pacing on the far footpath looking rather flustered. What is abnormal about this you ask? Well, the man was waving what seemed to be a short wooden stick frantically around him. Jack would have found this scene rather humorous had his father not died of alzheimers disease several months ago, this poor man across the road was obviously suffering from the same thing or something similar so Jack began to walk towards the man intending to help in any way he could. The general concern and pity in his eyes quickly changed to that of disbelief as a small owl landed in front of the elderly man who, after giving the poor creature a withering look of contempt, suddenly popped out of existence with a noise similar to that of a car backfiring.

The elderly man had in fact not popped out of existence, rather he had travelled the long distance to West England in a very short amount of time, therefore creating such an illusion. This man went by the name of Raz Darnell and he was attempting to locate the Potter mansion. Attempting being the key word here. The people he worked with had given him directions to find this mansion, and unfortunately these directions found him staring at two very confused muggles, at the front door of a small house in Wales. This had led Mister Darnell to become very frustrated and wave his wand around rather frantically in an attempt to summon a patronus, however, a small owl had appeared in front of him bearing an apology letter and the correct directions. He now found himself standing at the gates of a rather more promising house, house being a very loose word. As he walked through the gates and along a path that seemed to go on forever, he passed statues of quidditch, magical fountains, and various other decorations and to his far right he could just make out the tops of three quidditch posts beyond the trees. Finally the path ended at the front door of a very majestic looking building, the doors themselves being many times the size of Mister Darnell. He rang the door bell and waited.  
The door was answered by a small creature with ears too large for its head.

"Hello sir," Its squeaky voice seemed to echo in the magnitude of the front hall "My name is Blinky, sir, how can I be of assistance?"

"I am here to speak with James Potter."

"Yes sir, I will go and get Mister Potter, you can sit in the front hall sir."

As the house elf disappeared in its pursuit of James Potter, the man took a seat on one of the plump red seats in the hall. They went well with the cream walls, were his first thoughts as he studied the room, with its grand spiralling staircase and splendid decorations was quite the site. As he was admiring his surroundings, four raucous teenage boys raced through the doors, one of which skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir," James Potter stuck out his hand politely "May I ask why you are here?"

Mr. Darnell stood and politely shook the boys hand "Ah, you are all here, that is good. You should sit down, I have something important to tell you."

The four boys gave him similar looks of confusion, but took a seat on a similar red couch. "Now, I believe you are all about to enter your seventh year at Hogwarts, yes?" They nodded and he continued "Well I am Mister Darnell and I am from a department in the Ministry of Magic called MI7, or Magical Intelligence 7 and I have come here to ask you to be a part of our most recent investigation."

The boys had mixed reactions, one looked nervous, one worried, one excited and the other curious. It was James Potter who spoke first "You mean like spies sir?"

"Well yes," Said Mister Darnell whilst adjusting his tie "If you want to use the muggle word, the prefered word is agents."

The sandy haired boy laughed "Is this some kind of joke? Spies? Agents? We have no experience with being _agents_" He said the last word with contempt and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Have you not just returned from your most resent vacation to Congo Basin?"

"Eh, Yes?" said the boy with a look on of confusion on his face.

"And what activities did you partake in on that holiday?"

"Various things, hobbies of ours."

"Hobbies? Mountain biking, abseiling, exploring the rainforest, survival training, martial art classes, all very strange hobbies for four wizards," Mister Darnell said, with a look of superiority in his eyes "and I am also led to believe you all have various skills in foreign languages, broomstick flying, spell casting and of course potions and you have shown this admirable skill by becoming Animagi, am I not right?"

"Yes, but we did those things for out own reasons, Sirius wanted to rebel against his family by partaking in various muggle activities, my own parents thought it would be a good distraction, James likes the adrenaline..." He trailed off looking lost. James Potter spoke up again "Remus is right, this is ridiculous, we are all 17 years old, we have an education to work for and we are not ready to become spies!"

Mister Darnell tutted "Well... that's a shame, it would have been a great opportunity, and you are of course free to decline this opportunity, however, if you do I will have no choice but to report your illegal becoming of Animagi to the Minister of Magic." He finished with a sense of finality.

"You can't do that!" The boys coursed, he laughed "I can and I will."

"You are a sick man, we are too young to be involved with this crap!" The one with grey eyes stated heatedly causing his messy haired friend to sigh "But we seem to have no choice but to go along with it."

"That's the answer I want to hear!" Said Mister Darnell with a "cheshire cat" grin "I will be back tomorrow to give you further information."

"Yes sir." Said a defeated looked James Potter and with that the elderly man walked briskly through the front doors of the Potter mansion and down the paved path.

Sirius Black looked across at his best friend "Well we're screwed."

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me last night after I'd watched Alex Rider, and yeah the introduction is quite simalar to Alex Rider but I plan to explain more in the next chaper, and sorry its so short, I just wanted to give you guys a taster and see what reception it got.**

**  
R&R**

**Thanks!**


End file.
